clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 22/10/2017
The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming. Okay, so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much. All of these stats changes will be in tournament standards. I am now going to split the balance changes in 3 categories High, moderate and low priority balance changes in my OPINION. High priority: Balance changes to should happen as soon as possible Medium priority: balance changes that will hopefully come soon Low priority: balance changes that hopefully will be added once the majority of the high and medium priorities have been handled High priority 'Barbarians': Health increase by 10% Health: 636 -> 699 Why: The Barbarians used to be a great card but now after the introduction of many splash cards the Barbarians don't offer a lot of value since they are very slow in a counter push. 'Barbarian Hut': Health increase by 10%, Spawn Speed decrease to 13sec Health: 1936 -> 2112 Why: The Barbarian Hut is excellent in draft challenges and okay in touchdown but sucks for the other game modes. So giving this card a health buff can allow the Barbarian Hut to survive more hits and spawn Barbarians slightly faster. The Barbarians will still produce a total 5 waves. 'Cannon Cart': Health and Shield increase by 18%, damage increase by 8% and Lifetime increase from 20sec to 30sec Health: 731 -> 864 Shield: 731 -> 864 Damage: 203 -> 219 DPS: 169 -> 182 Why: The Cannon Cart is very weak being outclassed by the other glass cannons as this card cost 5 elixir and only targets ground. I think this card needs a huge health buff and a small damage buff so this card can 1 shot a princess 'Heal': Healing duration increase to 5sec and Healing is based on the size of the troop Big Troops: 5% per sec, Medium Troops: 10% per sec, Small Troops: 20% per sec Why: The Heal spell is only effective on Three Musketeers and Battle Ram and the nerf killed the Heal spell so this rework will hopefully make heal spell better Bomber: hit speed decrease to 1.7sec (from 1.9sec), Splash radius increase to 2.5(from 1.8) and health increase by 16% Health: 311 -> 360 DPS 142 -> 159 Splash Radius: Now as big as a fireball Why: The Bomber was an underrated card but after many splash cards were introduced this card became a terrible card comparing to the other splash cards. Bomb Tower: Damage and hit speed is now the same as a Bomber, Health increase by 6% and lifetime increase to 45sec(from 40sec) Health: 1672 -> 1760 Damage: 176 -> 271 hit speed: 1.6sec -> 1.7sec DPS: 110 -> 159 Why: The Bomb Tower is the most pathetic building in the game from the beginning to now the Bomb Tower was always classified as the worst defense in this game so it's time for a huge buff Clone: Clone troops will now have 20% from the original troop's health Why: The clone troops will still be fragile but now they can actually take some hits. Cloning a tank will actually be pretty threatening. e.g a cloned lv 7 Giant will now have 668 health instead of 1 which means the arena tower need 7 extra shots to kill the cloned Giant. Sparky: Splash Radius increase to 3(from 2) Why: Sparky is already good in her stats but when she fires her splash radius seems so small after waiting for 4 seconds. This splash radius increase means that her splash radius will now increase into a Giant Skeleton's bomb which means she can hit more things in 1 blast making her even more dangerous with Tornado. Goblin Hut(defensive): Health increase by 7%, Spawn speed decrease to 3.5sec Health: 1293 -> 1381 Spear Goblins spawned: 13 -> 18 Goblin Hut(offensive): Health increase by 7%, Spawn speed increase to 8sec, Spear Goblins now spawn in pairs instead of 1 Health: 1293 -> 1381 Spear Goblins spawned: 13 -> 8 waves (or 16 Spear Goblins) Why: Goblin Hut is a terrible Spawner every other spawner outclasses the Goblin Hut so a defensive buff can allow the Spear Goblins to add up quickly while defending or the offensive buff can provide more chip damage than the defensive buff. Medium priority Prince: Health increase by 9%, Damage increase by 8%, hitpseed decrease to 1.4sec Health: 1463 -> 1596 Damage: 325 -> 352 DPS: 216 -> 251 Why: The Prince was only OP in the low arenas but in the higher arenas the Prince is not that good since he can be easily distracted and stopped easily. His damage and hitspeed buff will allow him to plow down medium/low health troops much faster Dark Prince: Shield Health increase by 12.5%, Damage increase by 10%, Splash Radius increase to 1.3(from 1) Shield Health: 266 -> 299 Damage: 206 -> 226 Dps: 147 -> 161 Why: The Dark Prince is still viable and usable but the other Mini Tanks like the Knight or Splash unis like Executioner makes him weak this buff will allow him to kill swarms and medium health troops much faster and his splash radius is a bit too small since a Skeleton army can counter him which is wrong for a splash damage troop. Flying Machine: Hitspeed decrease to 0.9sec(from 1sec) dps: 142 -> 157 Why: The Flying Machine is a good card but it's underused so a small hitspeed buff should allow it to shoot down swarms a bit faster. 'Guards: Damage and Health increase by 8%, Hit speed decrease to 1sec(from 1.2sec)' Health: 86 -> 93 Damage: 86 -> 93 DPS: 71 -> 93 Why: Guards are pretty weak defensive cards comparing to other defensive cards like Knight, Skeleton Army, Mini P.E.K.K.A. So this buff will buff their dps and when counter-attacking they will survive 1 extra hit from a crown tower. Ice Wizard: Damage increase by 9%, hit speed decrease to 1.5sec Damage: 69 -> 75 DPS: 40 -> 50 Why: The Ice Wizard's dps is just too low and he struggles in ladder by the overleveled Skeletons and Bats. This buff will allow him to kill Skeletons and Bats 1 level higher and 3 shot a Princess. Witch: Damage increase by 10% Damage: 69 -> 75 DPS: 98 -> 107 Why: Since I am going to buff the Bomber, Dark Prince, Prince, Bomb Tower and Bowler this may be a problem for the Witch so a 10% damage buff will allow the Witch to stay relevant by killing Skeletons and Bats 1 level higher. Cannon: Health increase by 20%, lifetime increase to 35sec Health: 742 -> 890 Why: The Cannon is just too fragile for 3 elixir and dies way too fast. It's only good for countering Hog Riders that's it. Tesla: Heath increase by 20% Health: 954 -> 1144 Why: The Tesla's damage is very good but it's just too fragile for 4 elixir. The Inferno Tower does a better job in Tank killing and the Cannon does the Tesla better in cost so I think the Tesla should get a health boost. 'Mirror: Mirror will now mirror cards 2 levels higher' Why: Mirror is a pretty weak card since you have to play the same card again you just played for 1 extra elixir. Making the mirror spawn cards 2 levels higher is actually a huge advantage since this will now change interactions like Mirrored Zap can now kill Minion, Mirrored Minions can survive a hit from a Wizard, Mirrored Wizard can one shot Archers, etc. Low priority 'Archers: Damage increase by 5%' Damage: 86 -> 91 Why: So the Archers can 1 shot Fire Spirits 'Tombstone: Health increase by 25%' Health :422 -> 528 Why: The Tombstone is way too fragile that Zap can already take a huge chunk of health away from the Tombstone Mortar: Damage increase by 12% Damage: 228 -> 254 Why: The Mortar is a bit weak unlike the balanced X-Bow so a damage buff should allow the Mortar to one shot Archers Giant Skeleton: Health increase by 25% hitspeed decrease to 1.3sec, damage increase by 4.4% and Death damage decrease by 17% Health: 2660 -> 3325 Damage: 172 -> 179 DPS: 114 -> 137 Death Damage: 957 -> 798 Why: The Giant Skeleton is in a tough situation where he is trash in 1v1 but OP in 2v2. So to solve that the Giant Skeleton is receiving a huge stat boost to make him better in 1v1 but his death damage is reduced so he would be less effective in 2v2. 'Bowler: Health increase by 9%, Bolder splash radius increase to 1.2 from 1' Health: 1596 -> 1729 Why: The Bowler is outclassed by the Executioner and Wizard since they provide a higher dps and can target air units. So I think the Bowler should be receiving a health buff so he will survive longer during the counter push after he defends. Also, he will need that buff since the Prince and Dark Prince are getting a buff 'Dart Goblin: Health increase by 10%, Range increase to 7(from 6.5), damage increase by 6% and deploy time increase to 1.5sec(from 1sec)' Health: 216 -> 237 Damage: 93 -> 98 DPS: 143 -> 150 Why: I personally love the Dart Goblin and I think he should be used more. The Dart Goblin damage buff will allow him to 2 shot minions and the health increase will allow him to survive a crown tower 4 levels higher than him, survive one extra second against Poison and survive 1 hit from a Wizard, the range increase will still be in range of the King Tower and Crown Tower and at the same time will allow the dart goblin to snipe a defensive building like inferno tower 4 tiles away instead of 3 tiles away from the river but this could make him very annoying when placed in front of the bridge so a short 0.5sec deploy time increase should make him less annoying. Also at tournament standards The Log and Arrows can still kill the Dart Goblin 'Wizard: Health increase by 11%' Health: 598 -> 660 Why: The Wizard is a strong splash damage musketeer but he is way too fragile for 5 elixir so this buff will allow him to survive a fireball 1 level higher than him making him more effective in ladder. Ice Golem: Health increase by 5% Health: 1047 -> 1100 Why: People have been asking for a Knight nerf but I think the Knight is fine so just buff the other mini tanks. That is pretty much my OPINIONS for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts